


Forbidden Sweetness

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Features 2003 turtles. Co written with TMNTLoverJess on deviantart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Sweetness

Title: Forbidden Sweetness 

Characters: 

The turtles (27)

Elizabeth (OC 25) 

Beth (OC 15)

Plot: Beth and Elizabeth are the masters and very rich young ladies that own three gigantic mansions. Their butlers are Raph, Leo, Donnie and Mikey. Forbidden relationships await all of them and the horror of their butlers on their mating season and wanting their masters is a whole new level of insane!

Genre: Mature, Horror, Suspense, Romance, TMNT

Version: 2003-2007 animated series

Other: We don’t the copyrights to the TMNT Characters. We do own the copyrights to our OCs. 

Color

Kayla: Red Orange

Jessica: Dark Magnolia 

 

 

 

 

The summer had ended and Autumn was creeping it’s way into the late summer. The Vermont was changing into the brilliant golds, reds, oranges, and browns. Most of the leaves were already falling off the trees blanketing the streets with them. Elizabeth had a red headband between her bangs and body of her pink short hair, she was wearing her black dress with long ruffled sleeves with a small black leather belt around her waist, around her neck was an owl necklace which was covered up by her long red scarf, black thigh covered socks, and red flats. She was sitting in her study reading her favorite story by C. S. Lewis The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe. 

Beth was still fairly young only 15. She has neck length orange hair and purple eyes. She was wearing casual clothes even though she was rich. She liked cute things and cute clothes. Her favorite outfits were 'schoolgirl' looking outfits. She wore purple Mary Janes, orange thigh high socks, white miniskirt, purple tank top with a flower barrette of a marigold on the front right side of her hair. She was outside in the garden smelling the flowers. 

Elizabeth was only 25, she lived in an upstate home with her friend Beth. To her it didn’t matter where they lived as long as they called it home. They were getting new butlers to fill in for Edward who was retiring and handing over his place to the new help. She was smiling at Edward when he told her that he had finally found a placement. When she heard there were going to be 4 and two. Well this would be even more help than she was expecting to have but is was better than nothing. She continued on reading chapter 5. 

Beth heard they were getting four new butlers to fill in for Edward. She wondered if they were young and hot. She hoped so. At her age all she could think about was guys. Suddenly she saw a car coming into the driveway. She went over to go see who it was. 

Elizabeth brushed her bands out of her pink eyes still reading knowing that Edward had brought the new help. She placed her bookmark into her book. Heading out of her study towards the stairs hearing the front door open with Edward asking for her. 

“I’m coming Edwards,” she said making her way down the stairs. 

Beth saw four turtles dressed in butter outfits step out of the car. She saw them follow Edward to the front door. She followed them.

Once Elizabeth made it down the stairs she smiled at Edward hugging him. He had been like a father to them. Since their fathers were away on business. She looked over at the new help seeing they were 4 mutant turtles. She was shocked for a while but that quickly past. She smiled at them. 

“Welcome to our home we are happy to have you 4 here. We should around the house and where you will be staying. Please follow me,” she said gesturing in the direction they were going. 

Beth went inside and before anyone could step any further she spoke and introduced herself. She looked at Donnie and Mikey especially and blushed smiling at them.  
"Hello guys. You must be the new help. I am Beth one of your new masters you will be serving from today onwards. I hope you guys enjoy it here because I will make you feel at home," Beth said proudly.

The guys smiled at them and followed them inside with their bags. Edward went back into his car driving off. Elizabeth held the door for them to head inside. 

Beth was followed by them and they walked inside. Beth started showing them around until they covered everywhere. Then Beth showed them their rooms.  
"I hope you like it here," she said grinning to them as she was about to leave.

They nodded to them both smiling at the girls. They left them alone while the guys were getting settled into their new environment. 

Beth started squealing to her friend.  
"Elizabeth the ones with the purple and orange masks are hot!" she said blushing.  
"I think I'm in love," she said to her.  
Leo and Raph were thinking about Elizabeth. They thought she was pretty and kind and sweet.

Elizabeth smiled at her friend. 

“I see I’m glad you love the new help Beth,” she said to her friend. 

Donnie and Mikey were getting settled into their new home. Though they were thinking about Beth how innocent, sweet, and joyful she was when talking to them. 

Beth went upstairs to take a bath.  
Leo and Raph once they unpacked their stuff they went to see what needed to be done.

Elizabeth went back to her study to read her book. 

Donnie and Mikey to look around to find out what was to get done. 

Beth was singing in the bath washing herself.  
Leo and Raph went around the house looking for something to do. 

Elizabeth was in the study in the middle of the story with her right palm resting on her right cheek. 

Don and Mikey were cleaning the windows. 

Beth was done with the bath after washing her hair. She put a towel around her body and headed out in the hallway to walk to her room.  
Leo and Raph began cleaning the library. 

Elizabeth was finished for reading for the day went out of the study heading into her room. 

Donnie and Mikey had finished with the downstairs windows and was now moving to the upstairs. 

Beth saw Donnie and Mikey coming up the stairs. She tried to hide but it was too late.  
Leo and Raph were done with the library and they went into the backyard to tend to the flowers.

Donnie and Mikey saw Beth in just her towel and were quickly looking away. 

“Sorry miss,” they apologized to her. 

Elizabeth was in her room taking a nap. 

Beth blushed a deep red. She been to panic. She was saying it was ok until the floor was still wet from when she got out of the bathroom and she was walking until she tripped and landed on both of them on the floor her ass was on Donnie's face and her boobs were on Mikey's face. She blushed immensely.  
"I'm sorry I'm so clumsy," she yelled.  
Leo and Raph were still tending to the garden.

Donnie and Mikey were blushing deep red. Donnie placed his gloved hands on her thighs moving her out of his face while Mikey placed his gloved hands on her arms moving her out of his face. 

“Miss it was an accident,” they told her helping her up. 

Elizabeth woke up and walked outside smelling the fresh autumn breeze that brushed against her face and hair.

Beth still blushing bolted at the speed of light into her room her heart beating wildly in her chest. She quickly got dressed into her same clothes but different ones and stayed in her room looking out her window.  
Leo and Raph finished with the garden and saw Elizabeth outside. 

Donnie and Mikey’s hearts were sped up and were cleaning up the water on the hardwood floor. 

The was blowing faster and harder beating down on everything outside. Elizabeth’s scarf flew off. She after it and saw it land on the ground. She bent down to pick it up when a gust of wind blew up her skirt to her dress to show she didn’t have anything on underneath. She blushed as red as Raph’s mask. Quickly standing holding her skirt to her dress down running back inside. 

Beth left her room to go find them. She saw them sometime later.  
"What are your names by the way? Please just call me Beth. Miss is too icky for me," she mumbled.  
Leo and Raph saw that. They smirked and they blushed tomato red. They headed back inside to see what was next.

Donnie and Mikey nodded to her smiling. 

“I’m Donatello but you can call me Don or Donnie, Beth,” said Don. 

“I’m Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey, Beth,” said Mikey. 

Elizabeth was hiding in her room from her embarrassing moment that just happened. 

Beth smiled at them and shook their gloved hands.  
"Nice to meet you both," she said grinning.  
Leo and Raph went to sweep the front porch of leaves and sticks off of it.

Donnie and Mikey shook her hand in their gloved hand smiling. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too Beth,” they said.

Elizabeth was laying on her bed covering her face with her hands rubbing her eyes. 

Time skip night  
Beth was sleeping in her bed.  
Leo and Raph were in the house going into Elizabeth's room.

Donnie and Mikey were in the house going into Beth’s room. 

Elizabeth was wearing only a white lace see through nightgown that was covering her most of her thighs. She was in a deep sleep. 

Beth was wearing wolf pjs that contained a t shirt and shorts.  
Leo and Raph quietly snuck into Elizabeth's room walking over to her bed.

Donnie and Mikey were inside her room closing the door quietly and were going over to her bed looking at her sleeping. 

Elizabeth was laying on her back her blanket was covering her chest and her arms were across underneath her chest making look a little bigger. 

Beth was sleeping soundly.  
Leo and Raph went over to her as they smelled her scent from her hair and stroked her cheeks with their gloved hands.

Donnie and Mikey were smiling at her sleeping stroking her cheek with their gloved hands. They went into bed with on either side lying down next to her. 

Elizabeth was stirring in her sleep. 

Beth snuggled into them.  
Leo and Raph got in bed with her and nuzzled her cheeks.

Donnie and Mikey were nuzzling her neck cooing in her ear. 

Elizabeth started to wake up rubbing her eyes. 

Beth's eyes shot open and she looked over at them and blushed.  
"What're you doing in my bed?" she yelled shocked and surprised.  
Leo and Raph smiled at her.  
"Hey there sleepyhead," they said to her.

Donnie and Mikey looked at her smiling. 

“We were wanting to stay with you Beth,” they said cooing. 

Elizabeth sat up her eyes wide looking at Leo and Raph. 

“What are you both doing in there,” she asked. 

Beth blushed again. She got out of her bed.  
"Get out! This is wrong! You're like twelve years older than me! I'm only 15!" she shouted running out of her room.  
"We wanted to see you," they both said to her smiling.

Donnie and Mikey chased after her. 

Elizabeth shoved them. 

“Whatever it is, it can wait til morning. Please just get out,” she said leaving back down closing her eyes. 

Beth kept on running until she tripped on a rug.  
"We want to stay with you," they churred to her smirking.

Donnie and Mikey grabbed her before she fell to the ground. 

“Beth you okay Beth,” they asked. 

Elizabeth put the covers over practically cocooning herself in the blankets with her tightly shut and curled up in a ball. 

"Yes I'm fine now please let me go that is an order," she said darkly.  
Leo and Raph got back in bed next to her.

Donnie and Mikey were still holding her taking her back to her room. They closed the door locking it and laid down on either side of her kissing her neck. 

Elizabeth was feeling the bed move knowing they were on it. 

Beth began to shake with fear. She stopped them.  
"Stop it! What're you guys doing? If you don't stop you're fired!" she threatened them scared crying a little.  
Leo and Raph just fell asleep next to her wanting to be with her.

Donnie and Mikey stopped just their heads on the cuff of her neck. 

Elizabeth was sleeping again. 

Beth sighed.  
"Look ever since I first saw you two I have loved you ever since. I wanna take it slow ok? Please?" she pleaded with them whimpering.  
Leo and Raph were still asleep next to her.

Donnie and Mikey nodded smiling at her. They both kissed her cheek and closed their eyes. 

“We promise, night Beth,” they said to her. 

Elizabeth poked her head out of her blanket. She did her best to get out of her bed and not disturb them. She quickly ran out of the door. 

Beth looked at them and giggled.  
"Why did you guys do all that to me? Please answer. You guys don't like me," she said sadly looking down.  
Leo and Raph were still sleeping.

Donnie and Mikey reopened their eyes looking at her. 

“We do love you Beth. We do care about you deeply. If you want to take it slow then we understand. We kissing you on the cheek telling you good night and we love you,” they told her smiling. 

Elizabeth was in a different bedroom and was underneath the covers sleeping. 

Beth shook her head.  
"No I mean why'd you come into my room in the first place and kiss my neck?" She asked not understanding.  
Leo and Raph slept peacefully on her bed smelling her on her sheets.

Donnie and Mikey looked at her. 

“Because we wanted to be with you and hold you. We wanted to make out with you,” they told her.

Elizabeth was sleeping in the guest room. 

Beth's eyes widened when she heard that and she blushed.  
"Well why didn't you just say so? I'm game for a little making out but that's it," she warned them.

Donnie and Mikey nodded. 

“Since there is two of us. Would it be alright if the other kisses your neck while the other is kissing your lips. Since you only have one,” they asked her smiling. 

Beth nodded blushing.

Donnie and Mikey nodded smiling. Donnie was kissing her lips while Mikey was kissing her neck. 

Beth moaned into the kiss kissing Donnie back but a little deeper.

Donnie was passionately kissing her while Mikey was licking and sucking on her neck. 

Beth moaned in the kiss again as she stroked Mikey's cheeks.

Mikey was chirping and was leaving hickies and lovebites on her neck. Don was kissing her licking her bottom lips. 

Beth elicited another moan as she rubbed Mikey's cheeks.

Donnie was still licking her lips and Mikey was still kissing her neck. 

Beth separated from the kiss breathing heavily blushing.  
'You two can do what you want to me right now just no sex," she whispered huskily to them. 

They nodded Donnie was kissing her neck while Mikey was kissing her lips passionately groping her breasts with his gloved hands. 

Beth opened her mouth moaning into Mikey's kiss kissing him passionately back while she stroked Donnie's cheeks.

Mikey was french kissing her was still groping her breasts while Donnie was churring still kissing her neck. 

Beth moaned again as she grinded her body against them rubbing Mikey's and Donnie's sensitive areas.

Donnie and Mikey were growling lowly still kissing her and lips. 

Beth loved their growls as she got on both of them as she broke the kiss moaning still as she took her clothes off and put her ass on Donnie's face and her boobs on Mikey's face grinning laying on her stomach on top of them. 

Donnie and Mikey were growling still. Donnie was groping her butt with his gloved hands while Mikey was sucking and licking her breasts. 

Beth began to whimper and moan.  
"Donnie Mikey!" she cried out.

Donnie was kissing her back while groping her butt and Mikey was sucking and licking her chest still. 

Beth continued to moan and whimper gripping their sensitive areas in both of her hands.

Donnie and Mikey moaned while they continued to do what they were doing. 

Beth looked at them panting.  
"God you guys are sexy and hot as hell! I love you!" she said to both of them moaning and whimpering as she stroked their pelvis areas. 

Donnie and Mikey were growling while they were doing while they were stroking her downstairs. 

Beth let out another moan.

They both put their gloved finger into her downstairs pumping it in and out while flicking it up and down. 

Beth made another moan as she was stroking their arms.

Donnie and Mikey were still doing this to her. 

Beth moaned again as she grabbed their dicks through their pants squeezing them really hard.

Donnie and Mikey were both grunting as they started doing this faster and going deeper. 

"Screw it! I want you two inside me right now!" she moaned.

Donnie and Mikey took their clothes off and Mikey pulled her on top of him while Donnie got on top of her. They were going in and out of her slowly.

Beth felt pain as she screamed tears streaming down her cheeks. 

Donnie and Mikey were stroking her cheek and nuzzling her neck cooing into her ear. They were still moving slowly. 

Beth felt pleasure as she started to moan.

Donnie and Mikey were moving in and out her faster. 

Beth elicited another moan as she gripped their shoulders.

Donnie and Mikey were ramming into her. 

Beth arched her back moaning.

Donnie and Mikey were ramming into her deeper. 

Beth scratched Donnie's shoulders moaning.

Donnie and Mikey were ramming deeper and harder into her gripping into her hips. 

Beth moaned again.

Donnie and Mikey were reaching their climax putting their seed into her. They laid down next to her holding her close to them panting. 

Beth panted looking at them stroking their cheeks.  
"I love you guys. You have always been and always will be my favorite and only butlers," she said smiling. 

Donnie and Mikey smiling were nuzzling her neck with their beaks. 

“We will always love you too Beth. You are our one and only girl,” they said to her. 

Beth blushed and smiled at them nuzzling their necks.

Donnie and Mikey were cooing then closing their eyes. 

Beth closed her eyes too falling back asleep.  
Time skip next morning  
Beth woke up smiling at her lovers.  
Leo and Raph woke up and growled when they found out that she wasn't in bed with them.

Donnie and Mikey were still sleeping. 

Elizabeth was in the bathroom in the guest room. She heard the door and close. When she was done she walked out still in her nightgown. She saw Raph and Leo were laying in the bed. 

Beth went into her bathroom and went into the shower.  
They looked at her.  
"Hello so you slept here then?" Leo asked her growling.  
"We missed you babe," Raph said smirking.

Donnie and Mikey woke up and got dress getting to work on making breakfast. 

Elizabeth looked at them. 

“So what if I did. I like sleeping alone,” she said looking at them walking over to the wardrobe to find something she wanted to wear. 

Beth threw up in the shower. She got out after taking a shower and got dressed into black loafers, gray thigh high socks, red miniskirt, green t shirt, black sweater, and a crimson barrette of a dog on the right side of her head. She went downstairs for breakfast. She didn't look so good to them.  
Leo and Raph straightened up their suits and went to work downstairs.

Donnie and Mikey saw her. 

“Hey Beth you alright?” asked Donnie. 

Mikey nodded, “Yeah you look sick.” 

Elizabeth grabbed her clothes and went to take a shower. Then dried off once she was done. She wore a white sleeveless ruffled blouse with black on the front of the shirt it buttoned, a black belt, black flowing skirt, and black high heeled shoes that tied. She was heading downstairs to have breakfast. 

"I threw up in the shower I'm pregnant," she said nonchalantly shrugging.  
Leo and Raph were in the foyer dusting everything.

Donnie and Mikey looked at her smiling cooing while nuzzling her neck. 

“That’s great Beth,” they told her. 

Elizabeth saw Donnie and Mikey were hugging Beth. She figured this wasn’t a good time so she went to her study to finish up her book. 

Beth started to cry a little looking away from them as she whimpered.  
"Guys no one can ever know I'm pregnant! It'll be bad for my family and my reputation. I'm sorry plus now at least I finally have an heir," she said sadly walking away out of the kitchen.  
Leo and Raph went into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

Donnie and Mikey watched her leave and decided they were plan something special for her. They were serving up the food. Then sitting down. 

Elizabeth was in her study reading. 

Beth was outside going for a walk down the road.  
Leo and Raph saw Donnie and Mikey. They smirked at them.  
"So bros what was that we just saw? Don't tell me you guys are actually with the little squirt," Raph said insulting her. At that Donnie and Mikey got mad.

Mikey and Donnie growled at their older brother. 

“Back off Raph right now. Leave Beth alone you got me,” shouted Mikey angrily. 

“Beth may be younger than we are but we love her deeply and don’t you ever talk about her like that ever again. Got it,” growled Donnie.

They got up heading out of the kitchen to get back to work. 

Elizabeth was still reading her book on the last chapter. 

Beth was enjoying her walk looking at all the pretty fall leaves on the trees.  
Raph called out to them.  
"So did you fuck her yet? I bet she's a killer in bed maybe I should give it a try," he said smirking as he made himself breakfast. Donnie and Mikey heard him.

Donnie and Mikey clenched their fists hard and tackled Raph to the growling at him. 

“You ever lay a hand on her head! We will hurt you Raph brother or not! You got us! Don’t you ever talk about Beth that way ever again!” they shouted and punched him in the face before getting up and walking out. 

Beth then went back to the mansion as she went into the foyer and saw Donnie and Mikey.  
Leo helped Raph up and cleaned off his face. He told him he did deserve that and not to talk about one of the masters like that ever again.

Donnie and Mikey were still heated about what their brother had said that they didn’t even hear Beth walking into the room. 

Elizabeth finally finished the book heading downstairs to brew some coffee. She walked in and saw Leo and Raph were already in there. She nodded to them then walked over to the fridge grabbing the milk, caramel flavored creamer, and the jam. She then grabbed the ice out of the freezer. She was making herself an iced caramel latte and some wheat toasted. She wasn’t wanting a big breakfast today. 

“Would you like a latte?” she asked both Leo and Raph while still making her’s. 

Beth waved her hand in front of their faces. She looked worried.  
"Hey guys are you ok? What's wrong?" she asked them.  
Leo and Raph nodded at her smiling.

Donnie and Mikey were snapping out of it. 

“Something our older brother said something that about. We wouldn’t want to repeat it but we punched him in his nose. We also told him to never say things like towards you. Mainly because we love you Beth,” they said. 

Elizabeth smiled and was making them iced caramel lattes for them. Then gave them to them. 

Beth looked at them with a tick mark appearing on her forehead.  
"Oh really? What'd he say about me?" she asked getting angry.  
"Thank you miss," Leo said smiling to her drinking it.  
"Thanks," Raph grumbled his nose still hurting as he sipped it.

Donnie and Mikey didn’t want to tell her. 

“We really don’t want to repeat to you Beth. But you have a right to know just so you know we did tell him never to say this to you,” they said to her with sadness at having to tell. They told word for word what he said about her. 

Elizabeth put her cup of coffee down and went over to Raph. She was gently rubbing it to and felt it was out of place. It was broken. She quickly put he nose in liniment. Then stroked his cheek gently. 

Beth left without saying a word walking into the kitchen. She was so angry that she went over to Raph and growled at him grabbing him by the collar of his suit. She punched his face and kicked him really hard in the shin.  
"If you ever talk about me like that ever again you're out got it?" she said slapping him really hard across his face and exited the kitchen. Leo smirked at that. She went back over to Donnie and Mikey and smiled at them.  
"All taken care of."  
Leo snickered as Raph growled and groaned in pain.

Donnie and Mikey hugged her smiling.  
Elizabeth was angry at him once he was up. She walked over and slammed him on her cheek really hard. Then went over to and slammed Leo across the face. 

“Raph how dare you talk about my friend like you jerk. Leo nothing about this situation was hilarious. Grow up the both of you this isn’t high school. Act age and grow a pair and do your jobs got it,” she said sternly and furiously. 

She grabbed her latte and small plate of jam toasted heading into the sitting room. 

Beth hugged them back giggling.  
"So what do you guys think about having kids with me?" she asked them.  
Leo and Raph just stood there speechless and Raph went to lay down to heal while Leo worked in the study.

Donnie and Mikey cooed. 

“We want to know what the babies look like,” they said happily. 

Elizabeth was sitting room on the armchair reading the newspaper while drinking and eating her food. 

Beth sighed annoyed.  
"Will you just answer me? What do you guys think about having kids with me? Also it's too early to tell," she said frustrated.  
Raph was taking a nap in his room. Leo finished in the study going to clean the kitchen.

Donnie and Mikey looked at her. 

“We keep telling you we are excited Beth. It’s wonderful that we are having children,” they said, “I wanted to know if you wanted to think of names for if the child is a boy or a girl. Plus we care about you because no one has the right to talk about the way our older brother was saying. Even if we weren’t together we would have still stick up for you.” 

Elizabeth was finishing up the newspaper and finished her drink and food. 

"Actually you guys never said that not even once. Great and sure I will think of names and aww thanks you guys," she said as she started to cry.  
Leo went to see Elizabeth.  
"I'm so sorry for how I acted. It won't happen again," he said apologizing.  
Raph still slept.

Donnie and Mikey looked at her. 

“Beth why are you crying we told you the truth we have told you the truth,” they asked her confused. 

Elizabeth looked up at Leo from her newspaper. She got up and nodded to him. 

“I accept your apology Leo. I’m Elizabeth by the way,” she said. 

Beth shook her head.  
"No it's not that. It's just thanks for sticking up for me and I'm touched that's all," she said sobbing.  
Leo smiled at her.  
"Actually I already know your name miss and thank you," he said as he kissed her hand and bowed to her walking out of the room.

Donnie and Mikey smiled at her holding her close to them. They were wiping away her tears with their gloved hands. 

“You’re welcome sweetie,” they said kissing her cheek. 

Elizabeth smiled at him and grabbed her cup and plate heading into the kitchen. 

Beth stopped crying and smiled at them. She grabbed their mask tails pulling them down to her level. She kissed each of them passionately on the lips then separated from their lips.  
"You know I think you guys are really sexy and hot wearing those masks and your butler uniforms it turns me on," she cooed to them as she walked away.  
Leo went to take a break while Raph wanted to sleep some more.

Donnie and Mikey were smirking and chasing her out of the room. 

Elizabeth made another iced caramel latte and cleaned her plate. She grabbed her cup and headed out of the kitchen. 

Beth was still walking. She turned around and her eyes widened when she was grabbed by them. She blushed.  
"Uh guys what're you doing? Please let me go," she said struggling.  
Raph went to see Elizabeth.  
"I'm terribly sorry. I was out of line. I won't do it ever again," he said apologizing to her.  
Leo ate lunch.

Donnie and Mikey were cooing at her smiling. They were kissing her cheeks. Taking her upstairs. 

Elizabeth saw Raph and listened to him. 

“I accept your apology but you tell this to more to Beth. I think it would come better if you would do that for her please,” she said smiling stroking his cheek before walking away. 

Beth still struggled.  
"Guys please not right now. No sex!" she pleaded with them.  
Leo ate still while Raph went into the kitchen downstairs making a sandwich.

Donnie and Mikey smiled at her. They were rubbing her stomach. They were taking her into her room laying her down on her bed.

Elizabeth was walking into her room and finished her coffee. She put on her long white nightgown that was thick strapped and low v-cut neck. The shirt part of the gown was laced and the skirt part was white see through fabric. She went into bed taking a nap. 

Beth moaned and blushed.  
"But you guys are still supposed to be working. Please no," she begged them whimpering cutely.  
Raph ate as Leo's break was over and went to do some more chores.

Mikey and Donnie looked at her. 

“We are on our break right now Beth,” they told her smiling. 

Elizabeth was sleeping now. 

Beth blushed looking away from them.  
"But...........please no!" she pleaded.  
Raph finished and he went to work as his break was over and he went outside to rake the leaves.

Donnie and Mikey were kissing her neck. They were groping her chest. 

Elizabeth was still sleeping. 

Beth whimpered and moaned.  
Raph and Leo snuck into her room and quietly went over to her smiling looking at her sleeping.

They were leaving hickies and love bites on her neck. 

Elizabeth was still sleeping. 

Beth began to moan again. She rubbed their cheeks tenderly.  
Leo and Raph started nuzzling her churring. 

Donnie and Mikey were taking off her clothes and their clothes. Donnie was licking and sucking on her breasts while Mikey was kissing her legs. 

Elizabeth was stirring in her sleep and saw Raph and Leo in her bed. 

“Guys what are you doing back into my room?” she asked. 

Beth moaned.  
"We love you Elizabeth," they said to her. They got on either side of her as they kissed her passionately.

Donnie was swirling his tongue around her nipples causing them to harden while Mikey spread her legs flicking his tongue into a her downstairs more. Rubbing her thighs up and down. 

Elizabeth was wide eyed then soon closed her eyes. 

Beth arched her back and whimpered.  
"Donnie! Mikey!" She moaned.  
Leo and Raph kissed her deeper stroking her body.

Mikey pulled her on top of him while Donnie got on top of her. They started going in of her. 

Elizabeth was rubbing their shoulders. 

Beth gasped with pleasure arching her back.  
Leo and Raph kissed her roughly as they groped her boobs.

Donnie and Mikey were ramming into her going deeper inside her. 

Elizabeth was letting out a light moan the kissing. 

Beth elicited another moan.  
Leo and Raph shoved their tongues inside her mouth French kissing her as they went down and groped her ass cheeks roughly.

Donnie and Mikey were ramming in harder and faster as they were grinding up against her body. 

Elizabeth wrapped arms around Leo and Raph’s neck rubbing the back of it. She was rubbing her tongue roughly against theirs while moaning. 

Beth continued to moan.  
Leo and Raph tongue battled hers.

Donnie and Mikey were ramming into her still grinding her body. 

Elizabeth was roughly rubbing her tongue against theirs still. 

Beth moaned.  
Leo and Raph came out on top as they separated from her lips and they trailed down her neck sucking licking and kissing her skin leaving hickies.

Donnie and Mikey reached their climax putting their seed into her then laid down next to her. They held her close nuzzling her. 

Elizabeth moaned. 

Beth panted as she looked at them and stroked their cheeks.  
Leo and Raph went down to her shoulders while Raph swirled his tongue on her nipples sucking on the pert buds making them harden. Leo went down and rubbed her clit with his thumb as she soonest her legs open swirling his tongue inside her licking her inner walls.

Donnie and Mikey were churring at her. 

Elizabeth arched her back moaning practically shoving her chest into Raph’s face more. 

Beth giggled.  
"You guys are hot!" she said blushing.  
Leo shoved his tongue further deeper into her while Raph switched nipples.

Donnie and Mikey smiling at her stroking her cheek. 

“You are too Beth,” they said. 

Elizabeth grabbed the sheets hard moaning their name. 

Beth blushed redder.  
"I am not!" she whimpered.  
Leo got underneath her while Raph got on top of her as they slid their pants off as they entered her pussy slowing thrusting into her breaking her wall.

Donnie and Mikey smiled at her. 

“To us you are Beth,” they said. 

Elizabeth was having tears streaming down her face from the pain. 

Beth smiled at them.  
"Ok cool," she giggled.  
They were stroking her face with their gloved hands cooing to her whispering sweet things in her ear as they thrusted slowly into her.

Donnie and Mikey nuzzling her neck smiling. 

Elizabeth soon felt pleasure and was moaning holding onto Raph’s shoulders.

Beth whimpered.  
"Guys please," she pleaded with them.  
Leo and Raph then grinded against her slamming deeper into her.

Donnie and Mikey chuckled rubbing her stomach gently. 

Elizabeth was moaning. 

Beth was giggling.  
Leo and Raph gripped her hips and bucked into her.

Donnie and Mikey smiled at her still stroking her stomach. 

Elizabeth was wrapping her legs around Raph’s waist while scratching his shoulders moaning. 

Beth got up and got dressed and she went downstairs.  
Leo and Raph rammed into her faster and deeper into her.

Donnie and Mikey got dressed going back to work. 

Elizabeth moaned loudly. 

Beth went outside and played in the leaves.  
Leo and Raph pounded faster into her.

Donnie and Mikey were cleaning the den then sitting room.

Elizabeth was shouting their names. 

Beth was enjoying herself.  
Leo and Raph reached their climax shooting their seed inside her as they pulled out their dicks from her laying down next to her holding her close panting. 

Donnie and Mikey were finished with the sitting room  
and were polishing the silver in the kitchen. 

Elizabeth was panting knowing she was going to feel sore tomorrow morning. 

Time skip next morning  
Beth woke up in Donnie's and Mikey's arms.  
Leo and Raph woke up with Elizabeth. They nuzzled her neck.

Donnie and Mikey woke up smiling at her stroking her cheek.

"Morning sweetie," they said.

Elizabeth felt really sore down there and smiled at them stroking theirs. She soon felt weird and ran into the bathroom getting sick. 

Beth giggled at them.  
"Morning hot stuffs," she said blushing.  
Leo and Raph followed her into the bathroom.  
"You ok babe?" Raph asked.  
"Are you alright?" Leo asked. 

Donnie and Mikey smirk at her then start to attack her neck with kisses.

Elizabeth finished getting sick and rinsed her mouth then looked at her stomach. Her eyes widened when she saw stomach was bulged. Then looked at them.

"Leo Raph, I'm pregnant," she said. 

Beth moaned.  
Leo and Raph smiled at her. They hugged her tightly to them.  
"That's great!" they both said to her happily. 

Time skip...

9 months later.....

Donnie was helping Beth with her giving birth to their babies. While Mikey was holding her hand. 

"Come sweetie push," said Mikey.

Elizabeth was giving birth to her children also. She was pushing.

Beth was pushing and the first one came out as did the second one shortly after that. The first was a girl and it was Mikey's. She has brown hair with orange eyes and the second was a girl as well. She has black hair and purple eyes.  
"Mikey our daughter is Tammy and Donnie our daughter is Skylar," she said smiling.  
Leo and Raph were holding onto Elizabeth's hands.  
"Come on babe push," Raph said while Leo kissed her head.

Donnie and Mikey were smiling holding their daughters in their arms. They kissed them on their cheeks. 

Elizabeth pushed until both children came out and she was panting. They were both boys and they were human. The first one was Leo's son, he had blonde hair and blue eyes. Raph's son had dark red hair and dark brown eyes.

"Leo our son is going to be named Ryan and Raph our son is going to be named Richard," she said. 

Beth smiled at them seeing them love their daughters.  
Leo and Raph nodded holding their sons kissing their foreheads smiling.  
The End


End file.
